Hanging By A Thread
by x.MissWhitneyBex.x
Summary: Erin comes back into Vlad's life and he is forced by his family to look after and discipline her after she gets arrested for biting 123 breathers, so can he rise up to the challenge?
1. On The Run

**A/N: Hello! I am Rebecca, Bex and this is another of my great fics! Obviously Young Dracula seeing as that it's my favourite programme in the whole universe. This is based around Vlad and Erin. Set after sn4ep13 when Erin leaves. So enjoy the first chapter and BEG me to continue LUL. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Young Dracula, only writing fics because I love doing it!**

**Rate: T**

* * *

**Chapter One: On the** **Run**

"She's on the run again, you've got to stop her, only you can." Jonno said calmly to Vlad who's eyes went a worrying red colour. "They got Malick, he's dead. You have to stop her before this goes too far..." Jonno continued. Vlad's head shot up to look at Jonno.

"Why me? She hates me for what I did to her, made her become. She's doing all this to get back at me and seriously, it's getting so old. And as for Malick? Good, he had it coming." Was all Vlad could say. Ingrid looked at her brother and searched his mind. She smiled because he still loved the brat.

"But we need to slay her before she continues!" Jonno tried to reason with Vlad. "You created her, you stop her. We cant clean up _your_ mess." He said.

"What do you mean my mess...? Oh, the fact that _I_ made Erin and she's doing all this. Fair enough, I got search for her after sunset. Ingrid you're coming with me." Vlad said he looked at his shocked sister.

"Why? I don't like the brat after what she did to us." Vlad's eyes had something in them, worry. "Fine. I'll go with my baby brother and hold his hand while he reunites with his evil ex-girlfriend!" Ingrid teased.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks. And thank you Jonno for telling me this, when I've got her, she's all yours." Vlad said, smiling.

"Yeah. You'll need to be at her hearing, because you're the Grand High Vampire and you need to be there if a Vampire is involved. You can appeal for her freedom. It looks like it's slaying coming her way." Jonno said.

"What? Why will I want her to be freed, I made her and you want me to stop her so slay her!" Vlad said, Jonno and Ingrid could see the hurt in his eyes. Vlad had to slay her once and he wasn't going through it again.

"Then let her go to Vampire Prison for two months, if you still care about her." Jonno chose his words carefully, he paused for a reaction before continuing, "Or death. If you hate her."

"Vlad, choose carefully, you might regret your answer." Ingrid read her brother's mind. "Don't choose death, you can change her. Choose prison."

"Fine. Prison." Vlad said, he sped out the room for some 'air'.

** .x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

"Found you." Vlad said to the blonde figure in front of him. She had fang cuffs on her wrists and her ankles. She'd given up and accepted fate. Vlad grabbed her by the cuff and shot to the Slayer's Guild.

"This is the trial of Erin Nicole Noble and I, Oliver Fenty, Mina and Jonathan Van Helsing, Moira Lowden and Vladimir Dracula are present at this hearing." Oliver Fenty said for the benifit of the reccorder. "Miss Noble do you plead guilty or not guilty to these forthcoming issues: biting 123 humans and criminal damage?" Vlad winced at the amount of breathers she bit.

"Guilty." Erin said plainly.

"Ok, Vladimir Dracula, choose her fate, death or prison?" Oliver asked.

"De...Prison." Vlad said uncertain.

"Clearer, please." Oliver said angrily.

"Prison." Vlad responded.

It was now Moira's turned to speak up. "You are sentenced to two months in prison, seeing as you pleaded guilty you're sentenced to one month. Vladimir Dracula would take you upon his wing after your time in prison and will deal with you how he likes." Moira chucked Erin's file to Vlad who caught it with one hand without looking, never keeping his eyes off Erin, who did the same. Typical Vampires. He strode over to her and grabbed her leading her out, nodding to the Slayers in the room and disappearing.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

A month had gone past and Erin was now walking up the path of Vlad's personal home. He no longer lived with his father and sister and she considered him some kind of 'loner' but never admitted it. "Ok, right, nice home and everything, but it's only us two and well I don't think you love me anymore or have the slightest bit of like in me." Erin said. Vlad turned himself around to face the girl who questioned him.

"I don't like this as much as you do, but, it's only for a year, I have to be certain you will never pull anything like that again. As much as you hate me and I you, we have to survive together, in my house. Alone. So if I were you, be on your best behavior _Nicole_." Vlad had found out her middle name. Erin didn't react to that. She was still scared of Vlad because he was exactly three months older than her and he was nineteen years old.

She gulped. "Sorry, for pissing you off. I want to thank you for not letting them slay me." Erin looked directly into his eyes then looked away, she looked defeated and lonely. So much for not caring about her, Vlad thought.

"Well, as much as I try to deny it, I care about you, a lot, even though you stopped loving me, I guess I never stopped loving you." He was willing her to look in his eyes.

"To be honest, seeing as if we're getting everything off our chests before going inside your house, I never stopped loving you." Erin cleared her throat, as if she was embarrassed to admit so.

"Right, let's go in." Vlad opened the door and waited for Erin to enter. She stood in the center of the atrium gobsmacked to her surroundings.

"Beautiful home. So, what will I do for the time I'm here?" Erin said. She walked to stand in front of Vlad, who showed no motion.

"Well, you'll be cleaning, cooking, doing anything a housewife does. Only, you're not my wife or girlfriend." He replied.

"So, I'm considered as a friend?" She grinned. Vlad shrugged. "I don't mind doing all these, I know you're giving me these jobs so I can find something to do. I'll find my way around. Ciao" Erin said.

"Any questions ask me, but give me my space and there wont be any problems" Vlad called after her.

Erin stopped midway the up the stairs and turned to face Vlad. "Sure, the same goes for you too." and she continued her way up the stairs.

_**TBC**_

**That was chapter one! Review if you want me to continue because this is going to be one of my fics that have loads of chapters. So rather start reading now than later!**


	2. Can I Trust You?

**A/N:Hello! Bex here, I'm wondering if any of you want to see Vlad and Erin back together again, well review to let me know!**

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Chapter Two: Can I Trust You?**

"Vlad, can I trust you?" Erin asked the Vampire who sat in his comfty chair reading a book on Shakespeare, he couldn't get enough of it.

"The question should be if I should trust you, Erin, not the other way around." He replied never taking his eyes of the book. Erin shuffled uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Never mind, yeah, I guess so, you can trust me." Vlad said.

"I need you to be honest with me." Erin said, she now had his full attention.. "Do you love me? I need to trust you because last time I trusted you, I ended up dying, waking up to see my blood on your shirt. I need to be sure. Do you love me?"

"I don't know. No. Yes. I'm sure I love you. Why do you need to trust me to answer this?" Vlad said.

"I don't know, I trust you with my life again. Well, unlife. Just to let you know, ok?" Erin said, with this, she walked out the living room and started crying.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

"Hello, Ingrid? I need your help." Vlad said over the phone, he was in his room so Erin couldn't hear their conversation.

"What?" Came Ingrid's solemn reply.

"It's Erin, she keeps crying, I haven't done or said anything to hurt her. When I ask her what's wrong she turns her back on me. Can you come, please?" He said, if his sister was in front of him, he would have got on his knees and begged her.

"Fine, I'll be there in 10 minutes. Just keep an eye on her." Ingrid said and with that, she hung up.

"Typical Ingrid..." Vlad groaned to himself. He walked out of his room and went to Erin's. He walked in without her permission to find her undressing, her bra still on. "Oh my...I am so sorry I thought you were still crying so I wanted to check up on you." Vlad said desperately, trying not sound like he wanted to do this.

"It's ok. It's your house. I'm not crying so you don't need to check up on me, ok?" She turned, she forgot she had no top on, she realised at the way Vlad was flinching away. "Oh for bat's sake Vlad! You're going to see all this one day, don't be sad" She teased. "You can look, I'm not going to take my bra off in a company of a man you know." She said, he opened his eyes and stared at her face, not going below that point.

"You probably did for Malick" He said. Ouch, that hurt. He immediately regretted what he said and apologised, "Sorry..." he mumbled.

"No, it's ok. You have every right to be upset." She slipped her top on. "So why's Ingrid coming over?" She asked.

"I thought you two could talk to each other. About why you have been crying a lot lately." Vlad admitted.

"Right... Ok then. Will you be there?" She looked at the ground.

"If you want me to be." He replied.

"You can be there. After all, I trust you. When will she be here?" She asked.

"Any minute...now." He said and the door rang.

"Wow!" Erin exclaimed. They both shot downstairs to let Ingrid in. "Hi." Erin greeted the stern Vampire.

"Hello. Vladimir, Erin." Ingrid greeted. "Erin, I think we should have a chat, is that ok with you?" Ingrid asked. She looked at Erin who was staring at her blue converses.

"Yeah, I guess so...Can Vlad join us?" Erin asked, her eyes never leaving her feet. Vlad looked at Ingrid who looked at Erin.

"Erm...Sure, if he wants to?" Ingrid asked her brother, who shrugged in reply. They sat down on the sofa, with Erin in the middle of them. "Why have you be crying lately?" Ingrid asked her.

"I don't know, to be honest?" Erin admitted. Ingrid stroked Erin's shoulder in comfort ignoring Vlad's expression towards this.

"Has it got something to do with Malick's death? It's ok, you know." Ingrid said, Erin immediately shook her head, she didn't want to insult Vlad. "Ok. Has it got something to do with Vlad?" Ingrid asked, looking at her brother. His face was scrunched up in confusion. Erin tensed a bit and Ingrid nodded. "You still love him." She smiled. Vlad shot out of the room. Erin following him.

"You already know this. Why is it such a shock to you?" Erin asked him, he had his back turned to her.

"I know. But if you still loved me, why did you do all _that_?" Vlad asked. He was referring to her kissing Malick and betraying him. "I thought love overuled loyalty...I guess I was stupid and wrong to believe that you ever loved me. We've only ever kissed once but I bet you kissed him loads of times." Vlad said, he now had the strength to face her. Erin felt hurt at his words.

"I only ever loved you!" Erin pleaded with him. She could see the hurt in his eyes and she started crying.

"If you loved me, you would have forgave me for biting you. I swore a promise to you that I'll protect you, how could I do that if you were dead? I would have let you down!" Vlad screamed, he started to walk away.

"I never knew that. I'm sorry." Erin said, wiping her eyes and going after him.

"That's because you never saw things from my view." He said and stopped to face her. She nearly bumped into him due to his sudden halt. "Oh yeah, and one thing, I stopped loving you months ago when I knew there was no hope for us." Vlad said and walked away again. Erin couldn't stop herself from breaking down completely and falling down scrunching up into a ball, Ingrid saw her and went to hug and stroke her hair.

"It's ok..." Ingrid said, "It's ok." She looked up from Erin to see her brother's face stern and angry looking directly at her before walking away again. "She loves you!" Ingrid screamed after him.

"Oh yeah? Well, it's too late." Vlad said, over his shoulder never stopping to look directly at Ingrid.

_**TBC**_


	3. Talk

**A/N: Sorry if I offended you guys by doing that to our favourite couple, but I swear, it's worth it! Just watch, it'll be clear!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Talk**

"Ingrid, let me go. I have to talk to him." Erin said, Ingrid let go of her and helped her up. Erin dusted herself off and went to talk to Vlad. "Wish me luck." She turned back to Ingrid and continued her way to meet Vlad.

* * *

"I thought I made it clear to you." Vlad said. He didn't have to turn around to see who was standing behind him, it was Erin. "But obviously your dyslexia is getting the best of you." He continued and chuckled lightly at his comment. Erin scoffed.

"No, no. I heard you loud and clear. This has nothing to do with my dyslexia. This is between you and me. What do I have to do to prove myself to you, Vlad?" She said. Vlad turned around and walked towards her. Erin flinched because she could sense what was coming. She slapped him, causing him to cradle his cheek. "Just listen to me. We need to talk." She said. Vlad shook his head.

"You know, it was was me begging to talk a year ago..." Vlad smiled looking down. "You didn't want to talk, you wanted to get rid of me, letting others do the dirty work while your nails were clean and filed. Now you want to talk? After all we've been through?" He said, looking straight into her eyes.

"I was stupid back then. I admit that but let's brush that aside and think about now." Erin tried to put her hand to stroke his cheek that she slapped but Vlad grabbed her wrist and squeezed it. "Vlad...Stop, let me go." Erin pleaded, but instead his fangs lowered and his eyes turned a horrible black colour. "Then you leave me with no choice." Erin grabbed his hand and pried his fingers off her wrist and when she succeeded she kicked him in his stomach making him crash into the wall. Erin prayed that Ingrid didn't hear this but it was no use, she could hear Ingrid's heels click on the marble floor but that didn't stop Erin from fighting Vlad. Her fangs lowered and she walked over to him, clutching his neck and yanking him up. He was taller than her but she didn't let him have that advantage.

"Get your hand off my neck, NOW." Vlad said. But it only made it worse, she tightened her grip. "Ok then. You think you can beat me? That's nice." Vlad pried her hand off his neck and he dropped to the ground and immediately kicked her leg sending her falling on her back. Erin clenched her teeth in pain, she knew he was going to win because he was stronger than her. Vlad stood up and looked down at her. "It's too late..." Was all he said, he put out a hand for her to take it. At first she hesitated but she took it and he pulled her up. "Sorry." He walked out.

"Sorry too?" Erin said confused as Ingrid came running in to see the hole in the wall.

"What happened?!" Ingrid asked.

"I do not know...I do not know..." Erin replied. "I need to get my back checked now." Erin walked out.

"Erin? Vlad?" Ingrid called after them but there was no reply so she decided to investigate what happened between them. She found Vlad first drinking soy blood and savouring it as if he was in pain. "Vladimir? What happened?" She asked her younger brother.

"I snapped." Vlad replied. "Then she snapped. Then we had a fight." Vlad finished his soy blood and poured himself more.

"Ok. You guys need to talk properly without fighting physically. Would it help if I was there holding both your hands?" Ingrid said, she walked over to her brother and stroked his face, he winced and he thought she was going to slap him. "Oh Vlad..." Ingrid hugged him.

* * *

"Both of you need to talk properly, so I'm here to make sure you do. You will have a civilised chat without it ending with both of you breaking bones, you hear?" Ingrid said. Erin and Vlad nodded. "Good. Now talk, don't take notice of me, pretend I'm not here but I'm here at the same time."

Vlad had the decency to talk first, "I broke my promise..." he said, staring out the window at the drizzling rain. "And I apologise for that."

"No. You didn't break your promise, you kept it. I know how you felt. I am sorry for slapping you and kicking you and strangling you. And for letting Malick kiss me. For trying to get rid of you and leaving with Malick." Erin said, she looked at the back of Vlad's head, urging him to look at her.

"I'm sorry for crunching your wrist and kicking you." Vlad said, he never stopped looking outside, he couldn't bring himself to see Erin's glassy eyes. "I guess we're just as bad as each other. I wish I could turn back time and stop Ramanga from kidnapping you. I wish I could turn back time and stop myself from biting you so I could continue to protect you, I should have respected your wishes. But I did it for my own benefit. When you said that you will never forgive me, my whole world crashed and burned and my head was not focused. All I thought about was you and the bite and the other million problems I had on my mind." Vlad sighed. He removed his gaze from the window and turned to face Erin who had stood up and appeared in front of him. She cradled his sore cheek and kissed it.

"I'm sure we'll be alright. I forgive you." Erin said looking into his grey eyes. Vlad had been longing to hear those three important words, 'I forgive you'. He brought her wrist up to his mouth and gently kissed it. They both forgot that Ingrid was there but it didn't matter because she'd left to give them privacy.

"I dunno... My Dad has arranged for me to get married in a couple of months. I have to choose from five women and he's practically forcing me to do this." He said, Erin's face darkened and there was hurt in her eyes. Vlad brought her chin up, "Hey, don't worry, I'll get out of it. I always do." Erin laughed.

"Like hovering up your tutor and throwing her into the garlic pit?" She said, teasing him. Vlad shook his head and smiled, he remembered that.

"And for your information, Dad pushed in there, not me!" Vlad said playfully. Erin giggled. "I love you." Vlad admitted again for the umpteenth time. He brushed her hair out of her eyes and kissed her gently so it could mean something.

"I love you too." Erin said as they broke the kiss off. She stroked his cheek and kissed it.

* * *

"So, Vladimir, have you made a decision yet? All young beautiful women, aged 16 to 19, willing to marry you." Count Dracula said. There were five women standing in front of Vlad and four out of five were trying to look beautiful and winking at him. The first girl looked like she was forced to do this, Vlad had pitied her.

The first girl was called Persephone, she was 16 and she wore a long light brown leather dress. Vlad could see that she was wearing VANS and resisted to chuckle. The second girl was Yvonne, she was 17 and she wore a lilac dress, she was one of the girls who kept flirting with him. The third girl was Iyona, Yvonne's older sister. She was 19 years old and she wore a black leather dress with a grey corset. The fourth girl was called Nicola and she was 18. She reminded Vlad of Erin, she was called Nicole. Nicola wore a very dark green mini dress with black boots and green mascara. To Vlad, she looked like a complete freak. And there was the fifth girl, Delilah. She was 19 years old and she wore a navy dress and her hair was tied up in a tight bun. Vlad thought these girls were pretty but they just wasn't his type, especially Nicola.

"Dad? None of these girls are good enough for me. Look at the first one, she's wearing trainers. The second girl is too desperate, the third one is a month older than me which can influence me. The fourth girl is a freak and the fifth one looks a bit too tight." Vlad whispered to his dad. The Count took this into consideration and agreed.

"You're right. Oh great, it will take me another year to bring more choices up." The Count said, he told everyone to leave and they did except Persephone who Vlad had called to talk to her.

"Yes, your Greatness?" Persephone curtseyed to Vlad. She didn't look at his eyes but she looked at his shoes, they were VANS as well, she smiled to herself.

"Please, don't call me that. Call me Vlad, like everyone does. You're Persephone?" Vlad said, he saw Erin behind Persephone and smiled and gestured that he would only be a minute.

"Yes. Vlad." Persephone smiled. Call me Penny. People call me Sephy if I annoy them but I definitely prefer Penny. It's more sophisticated." She said. "So why do you ask for my presence?" She asked, finally having the guts to look at his grey eyes.

"Well, I know you were forced to do this, and seeing as you're the youngest out of the selection I wanted to apologise for my father's actions. You were the only one who didn't flirt with me and I appreciate that. And you also don't care about what you wear, I love your shoes." Vlad said. Penny's eyes widened and she smiled.

"Thank you! They're the same as yours." Penny grinned, her eyes sparkled. "Do you want to know a secret?" She said. Vlad nodded and leaned against the wall. "I'm a black belt in karate and I've always wanted to join you and your gang stopping evil Vampires and I want to be included in the Truce security program..." Penny said. Vlad's eyes widened then he smiled. "It's a stupid idea isn't it? I'm only 16 and I want to put my life in danger."

"No. The minute I saw you, I knew you had determination. I accept your application. You can be on my team against evil Vampires who are out to destroy me. We could always use a younger brain." Vlad smiled. Persephone's eyes glistened in the moonlight. He leaned closer to her so that his mouth was inches close to her ear. "And we could always use a black belt karate ninja." Vlad said. Penny giggled and hugged him.

"Thank you! So...Sorry, a bit OTT." Penny said smoothing down the creases she had created. She looked behind her and saw a short woman with short blonde hair. "Who's that?" Penny whispered to Vlad.

"My girlfriend, who my Dad hates so much that's why he wants me to get married to anyone but her." Vlad replied, he shook Penny's hand and went to join Erin so they could wonder off in their fantasy.

_**TBC**_


End file.
